This invention relates to vehicle seat mounting devices for mounting a vehicle seat on the floor of the vehicle yet permitting relative movement therebetween.
Seat mounting devices are known which comprise slide rails to permit the seat to be moved forwards or backwards and secured in a desired position relative to the floor of the vehicle.
Again, seat mounting devices are known of the so-called Fore and Aft Isolator type, in which the device permits limited forward and rearward sliding movement of the seat relative to the vehicle floor under the control of springs which isolate the seat occupant at least partially from vehicle vibration in the fore and aft direction.
In particular it is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,258,241 to provide a vehicle seat mounting device comprising two frames mounted one above the other for connection respectively to the floor of a vehicle and to the underside of a vehicle seat, one frame having spaced-apart guide rails thereon and the other frame having rollers thereon which engage in the guide rails and permit relative sliding movement between the two frames, a third or intermediate frame connected to a first one of the frames through a position-adjusting device and connected to the second frame through a spring device, the position-adjusting device including a first actuator movable into and out of an engaged state in which it locks the position-adjusting device in any one of a plurality of selected static positions of the first frame relative to the second frame, a lock-out device and a second actuator movable into and out of an engaged state in which it causes the lock-out device to lock the intermediate frame to the second frame thereby rendering the spring means inoperative.
An object of the invention is to provide a seat mounting device which not only combines the functions of the two known types of mounting devices referred to above in a simple and convenient manner without substantially increasing the space occupied by the device between the vehicle seat and vehicle floor, but also provides combined operating means for the two functions.